


Steele Stringed Hearts - Redux/Second Chances

by NorahBolt56



Series: Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: This is the first of my alternate universe Remington Steele fanfics, based on the premise of Mr Steele/Harry making a different choice than the one he made in my fanfic Steele Stringed Hearts ie. what if he chose to go back to Kate, his first love, rather than staying with Laura? (hence Laura doesn't feature much in this series). If you haven't already, recommend you read my other fics, Steele Stringed Hearts and Steeling the Past - Parts 1&2 if you haven't already before reading this series, to give you a bit of background. The first chapter of this part is a retake on the dressing room scene (featured in Chapter 1 of Steele Stringed Hearts) when Mr Steele/Harry & Kate come face to face again after 14 years.





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as they were alone in her dressing room Kate turned on him. “Harry?! Or should I say ‘Mr Steele’? What the hell are you doing here and where have you been for the past fourteen years?” she demanded, her green eyes flashing with anger as she advanced towards him, her temper, legacy of her Irish heritage, getting the better of her. He put his hands up to placate her. “Now Katie I can explain…” but she cut him off.

“Don’t you Katie me you son of a bitch!” she warned him, the anger & hurt that had built up over fourteen years threatening to boil over, but hearing him use his pet name for her threatened to weaken her resolve. She was certainly reacting a lot differently than some of his other old girlfriends, who he’d encountered in the past couple of years, had on seeing him again, he thought to himself. Felicia for example, had pulled him behind a statue and kissed him – but Kate had always been different he thought, perhaps that’s what had attracted him to her. As he thought that he looked at her - for a woman in her early thirties she had aged well and kept in shape. She had blossomed from the pretty young girl he had known into the attractive woman who stood before him now. A host of memories suddenly came back to him – of the girl who had turned that young boy he had once been into a man, as much as he had turned her into a woman. And like a reflex action, he could feel the old chemistry starting to sizzle between them again as if it was fourteen years ago in London.

“I’ve dreamt of this moment for a long time,” Kate added in a low voice as she looked at him intently and for a moment he thought his luck had changed and all was forgiven as he wondered if she was remembering too. He went to reply, his most charming smile crossing his face in an attempt to calm her down as he closed the distance between them. With that she raised her hand to slap him across the face but he grabbed her wrist, his eyes meeting hers as she glared at him. He hesitated, but only for a moment, then grabbed her and kissed her hard, taking them both by surprise. Kate looked at him, her expression both stunned and still angry. “Get your hands off me,” she managed to get out, trying to sound convincing as she tried to pull away from him. “I’ve never heard you say that before O’Casey,” he couldn’t help but quip, as a familiar lopsided grin crossed his face. Why does he have to do that? she thought desperately. I want to be angry at him but all I can think is how goddamn good he looks.

They both stared at each other breathing hard, memories coming back to them both of how they had often fought like this when they were younger and what usually happened afterwards when their passion was stirred. With that thought in mind Remington went to kiss her again but Kate put her hands on his chest in a half-hearted effort to hold him off. “No! I don’t want this,” she protested, trying to convince herself as well as him. “Shut up O’Casey – I know what you want,” he replied with a low, throaty chuckle that just about reduced her to jelly, as did his actions when his lips zeroed in on that sensitive spot on her neck he remembered. “Stop fighting me Katie,” he whispered as he continued to plant little kisses along her neck, knowing full well what that would do to her. The slow, sexy grin she had always loved spread across his face and she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want this as much as I do,” he challenged her, his blue eyes boring into her.

Kate swallowed hard then thought to hell with it, the effect he was having on her, the effect he’d always had on her, winning the war that was raging inside her with her heated anger. “No I don’t want this Harry – I need this,” she replied, her voice husky as she grabbed him and pulled him to her, her mouth claiming his as he responded in kind, the floodgates finally breaking and their pent up emotions flowing freely. “Damn you Harry,” she breathed in between kisses as her body betrayed her mind. She knew it was crazy but in this moment all that mattered was him – it was like he had brushed away 14 years of hurt and anger with just a look, just a caress. And he knew it too, the cocky bugger, she thought to herself as his hands wandered up from her waist, just like they used to do. Just like she wanted them to.

Neither of them not wanting to waste any time as their need for each other was quickly overwhelming them, they began urgently undressing each other.” Since when do you wear three piece suits Harry?” Kate muttered under her breath in frustration as she tried to get it off him and he did the same to her clothing, “I see your point,” he replied with a grin as he pulled off his tie and shrugged off his jacket and waist coat. Kate practically ripped his shirt off as he chuckled a little. “Careful Katie – that’s a hundred dollar shirt you know”.

“I don’t care how much it cost – get it off!” she replied as she gave him a meaningful look and he did as he was told, wiggling an eyebrow at her as he did so which was rewarded with what he had always called ‘the O’Casey grin’ which did something to him he couldn’t quite explain. He remembered when he was a teenager she’d often only had to flash him that grin and he would be ready to go, much as he was now. With that thought in mind he pulled her against him and as she felt the unmistakable proof of his arousal her grin got a bit wider as did his. He backed her up against the wall as she ran a hand through his hair, whispering “God I’ve missed you Harry, missed this,”. His mouth plundered hers as he pulled her top out of her jeans and off her, tossing it aside, then with a practiced ease he undid her bra. Kate’s hands mirrored his actions as she caressed his chest, leaving them both groaning with desire.

Knowing they didn’t have time to muck around, they removed each other’s pants and underwear at the same time. As Kate focused on the proof of his arousal she commented with a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes, “Glad to see some things have stayed the same.” Remington’s blue eyes held a similar spark as his eyes feasted on her breasts. “Indeed,” he quipped, a lopsided grin crossing his face.

“Now.. I think we’ve done enough talking don’t you?” he added as he gave her a meaningful look and she nodded and pulled his head down to hers. He grabbed her hips and entered her in an action they had indulged in many times in the past, their bodies falling back into a familiar rhythm so attuned to each other as they were, as if it were only yesterday rather than fourteen years previous when they had been together like that. They drove each other over the edge urgently, muffling their cries of ecstasy in each other’s shoulders so as not to alert anyone to what they were up to. When they finally drew apart both of them looked a little shell shocked at the heat of the passion that had flared between them.

“So..did you miss me?” Kate asked with a laugh as she caressed his cheek. Remington struggled to get his breath back a bit as he also struggled against the sudden stab of guilt he felt, knowing Laura was not 50 feet away. But she just wanted a professional relationship sport, he reminded himself, and after all, this is Katie, your first love. The girl you spent years trying to forget.. until you met Laura, the thought came unbidden into his head.

Avoiding Kate’s gaze for a moment he planted a kiss on her forehead then replied a little hurriedly, “Yes.. yes I did.” That was true he realised, but he also couldn’t deny feeling that he’d somehow betrayed Laura. Kate looked at him for a moment, sensing something was up, after all he was probably the one person she knew and understood best in the world. “What’s up tiger?” she asked as she looked at him intently. “Nothing,” he lied then added, “I guess we should get dressed eh? The others will be wondering what’s taking us so long.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked into the party Miles threw the next night, even though Laura was at his side, Remington/Harry’s thoughts were on another woman as his eyes searched the crowded room for her. The only woman he had ever really loved – the only woman he ever could love, he realized as he spotted her on the far side of the room, dressed in a stunning emerald green dress, as green as her eyes that were burnt into his memory.

“Shall we split up and mingle to see if we can pick up any clues Mr Steele?” Laura suggested. When he didn’t answer she repeated,”Mr Steele?” as she looked at him curiously, as his attention was clearly elsewhere, scanning the room. It was like he hadn’t even heard her, she mused.

“Oh um.. sorry what was that Laura?” he replied absently as he focused his attention back on her, albeit  briefly. “I said should we split up and mingle to see if we can pick up some clues,” Laura stated as she scrutinized him, trying to read the expression on his face. “Are you okay?” she asked as he nodded quickly and slipped back into character, forcing a smile onto his face. “Ah yes of course Miss Holt, totally fine. Good idea – let’s split up then shall we?” he replied as he adjusted his tie before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Laura standing there wondering what on earth had got into him.

Meanwhile Kate had spied him as soon as he entered the room as her emotions whirled inside of her. It felt surreal, after all this time to be in the same place as Harry, to be less than 50 feet away from him. You were a lot closer than that yesterday O’Casey, she thought ruefully to herself as try as she might she couldn’t get the memories out of her head of what had happened between them in her dressing room the day before. The way he had touched her, kissed her, made love to her, had brought her past and present colliding together, as if 14 years hadn’t passed between them, and she couldn’t think straight.

He was on the other side of the crowded room and still she could feel his gaze on her. She willed herself not to meet his gaze, knowing if she did so she’d lose herself in his blue eyes, but she could feel a battle raging inside of her. As if to steel her resolve, she downed her drink just as her friend and backup singer Nat came up to her. She’d noticed Kate hadn’t been herself since yesterday and she was a bit worried about her.

“Hey Kate – how you doing?” Nat asked her with a smile as Kate forced a smile onto her face. “Looks like someone’s checking you out girlfriend – ooh he’s handsome too,” she added with a cheeky wink in an effort to cheer her up, as she nodded towards the tall, dark haired man across the room. At that a wry look crossed Kate’s face as she sighed, “I know.. it’s irritating.”

Nat looked at her curiously, wondering where that comment had come from. “You know him?” she asked as Kate nodded. “How?” Kate hesitated for a moment or two, her gaze focused on the ground and when she looked back up at Nat her eyes were brimming with tears. “He’s Harry’s dad,” she confessed, her voice quiet as Nat looked at her in shock. “What? Are you serious? The detective?” she asked as Kate nodded and hurriedly wiped away her tears. “Well he certainly wasn’t a detective when I knew him,” she replied ruefully.

“But .. how..? Did you know he was here?” Nat asked incredulously as Kate shook her head. “No, not until yesterday. Miles brought him and his associate to the stadium yesterday to ask us some questions about those accidents that have been happening. I was talking to Johnny and then I turned around and there he was – after fourteen years, standing right in front of me again. He looks a bit different of course to how I remember him but one look at those eyes and I knew it was him,” Kate stated ruefully. “Oh my God Kate!” Nat exclaimed sympathetically. “So what happened? I mean did you talk to him?” she asked as Kate sighed and suddenly looked a bit sheepish.

“We went to my dressing room and I confronted him – I was so angry. I went to slap him and…” Kate started to explain then faltered a little.

“And what?” Nat asked, itching to hear what had happened.

Kate paused then stated,”Then he kissed me,” as Nat’s eyes widened and a grin crossed her face.

“Oh he did hey? And then what happened?” she persisted.

At that Kate couldn’t help the hint of a grin that crossed her face. “Well let’s just say we got reacquainted,” she replied as Nat’s eyes got even wider. “Are you kidding me?! In your dressing room??” she practically squealed as Kate tried to shush her as she nodded. “Oh you go girl!” Nat laughed as Kate ruefully shook her head. “I just couldn’t help myself – once he kissed me all those memories came flooding back and I just..I just needed him,” she confessed as she tried to fight back her tears.

 “Oh girl.. you still got it bad for him huh?” Nat said sympathetically as Kate nodded. “Despite how much he hurt me by leaving like he did I still love him Nat,” she admitted. “Not that it’ll do me any good – I mean look at him for Christ’s sake, all decked out in his three piece suit, Mr Hot Shot detective. This is his world now obviously - about as far away from the world we shared together as you can get,” Kate added a little bitterly, “And I’m not sure, but I think he might have something going with his associate,” she said as she observed the way the other woman was looking at him.

“Well if that was the case why would he have .. well you know.. with you?” Nat pointed out. “I don’t know – you’d have to ask him that,” Kate replied a little wryly then added, “But I don’t just have myself to consider here – I have to think of Harry too.”

Totally floored by Kate’s revelation Nat stole a closer look at the dashing, debonair man and then she saw it – the uncanny resemblance he had to Kate’s son which was the undeniable proof that he was indeed young Harry’s father. “Oh my God! Harry’s the spitting image of him!” Nat exclaimed as Kate hushed her. “Ssshh – I don’t want everyone to know,” Kate said as Nat apologized then she said to Kate under her breath, “You’re going to tell him aren’t you?”

At that Kate hesitated for a moment or two – deep down she knew she should tell him they had a son, she longed to tell him - she had dreamed of doing so since the day she had found out she was pregnant with his baby. Yet part of her was reluctant to, scared of not only getting hurt herself again but also their son getting hurt. “I..I don’t know Nat,” she admitted then added a little defensively, “I mean Harry and I have done okay without him for this long.”

“He has a right to know he has a son Kate, and Harry has the right to meet and get to know his dad,” Nat reminded her gently as Kate avoided her intent gaze as she knew she was right. “Don’t look now but it looks like he’s headed this way,” Nat added as she nodded subtly towards him.

Not being able to help herself, Kate looked in the direction Nat had indicated and her eyes met his and she was gone. And when he flashed her a hopeful, lopsided grin she visibly swallowed at the ache she felt in her heart. God she had missed him - with every fibre of her being, she thought to herself. Yet she could feel her fear holding her back, not wanting to put her heart on the line again, lest he break it a second time.

He was about ten feet away when Miles suddenly appeared and started talking to him. Kate watched him as he politely chatted to her manager, whilst shooting glances her way every now and then. As he finally managed to excuse himself from Miles and continued moving through the crowd on his determined course to reach her, Nat decided to make herself scarce. “I’ll leave you to it girl – you two have a lot to talk about,” she said with a knowing look as she walked off.

Kate turned her back to Harry and tried to compose herself. “Evening Katie,” she heard his voice as he came up behind her. With that she took a deep breath and turned around to face him. “Hello Harry,” Kate replied, trying to keep her expression neutral, then couldn’t help adding, “Or who are you tonight? Should I call you Mr Steele instead?”

At that a muscle twitched in Harry’s cheek as he clenched his jaw a little. “Harry will do just fine,” he replied, his voice a little clipped, as he thought to himself, still the same old O’Casey – just gets straight to the point. At that Kate looked at him and asked bluntly, “What are you doing here Harry? Playing detective?”

Harry didn’t know how to answer that, as he suddenly found himself asking himself the same question. Instead he looked at her intently and stated seriously, “We need to talk Katie. I can't stop thinking about yesterday.”

Kate paused as she looked at him, her one true love – there were so many things she wanted to say to him, so many things she needed to tell him, but not here, in the middle of a crowd of people. And she was still in two minds as to how much to tell him. And like him, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about what had happened between them the day before. She ran a hand through her hair, avoiding his intent gaze as he waited for her reply. ”I don’t want to talk Harry,” she finally replied, her emotions overwhelming her. “I…I’ve got to go,” she added hurriedly, as she grabbed her handbag then practically ran off as he tried to follow her with little success. “Katie! Wait!” he called after her in vain as the crowd swallowed her up as he tried to make his way through the throng of people to follow her, but she was gone.

He swore under his breath as he ran an exasperated hand through his hair and then he spotted the woman he’d seen Kate talking to earlier. He approached her a little unsurely, hoping she knew the answer to his question. “Hi – sorry to bother you miss but I noticed you were talking to Kate O’Cas.. I mean Kelly, earlier and I was wondering if you knew what hotel she was staying in?”

Nat looked at the man standing in front of her and noted he was even better looking close up and she couldn’t help but marvel at how much his blue eyed, dark haired son looked like him. Deciding to give her friend, who she knew was often too stubborn for her own good, a hand Nat smiled at him and said, “Yes I do – she’s staying at the Hilton, Room 702 to be exact.”

A grateful smile crossed Harry’s face as he thanked her profusely. “Thank you so much! You don’t know what this means to me.” Nat’s smile got a little wider as she replied with an encouraging wink, “Oh I think I do – now go get your girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

When the cab got stuck in traffic on the way to the hotel Harry threw some cash at the driver and decided to hop out. “You’re crazy man – it’s pouring out there!” the cabbie called after him, shaking his head. Harry ignored him as he started running like his life depended on it, not worrying about the rain that was soaking him to the skin. All that mattered was that he had to get to her, he had to tell her how he felt before it was too late, before he lost her again.

Meanwhile, Kate was in her hotel room packing her bags, her emotions whirling inside her. Damn you Harry you’ve done it to me again and stupid me let you, she thought to herself as she tried to fight back her tears. He had gone back to her – the other woman in his life – she was sure of it. This was his life now – about as far away from Kate and the life they used to share as you could get, she thought to herself with a rueful shake of her head.

It was with a great deal of surprise then when not long after, she heard an urgent thumping on the door of her room and his voice calling her. “Harry?? What are you doing here?” she asked in surprise as she took in the sight of him standing there dripping wet. “Come in - you’re soaked,” she sighed as she let him in, wondering why he was there. Her fears & doubts getting the better of her, she stared at him and said a little bitterly, “So you’re going to dump me again are you Harry? Well at least you’ve got the balls to do it to my face this time.” When he stood there staring at her, his expression unreadable, she added, “You could have saved yourself the trouble and getting soaked in the rain and just rung me you know. I’ll get you a towel,” as she tried to put on a brave front.

As she went to head into the bathroom he suddenly grabbed her wrist. “I don’t want a bloody towel Katie,” he muttered in frustration. “Well what the hell do you want Harry?” she threw back at him as she tried to pull her arm away but he held fast. He wasn’t going to let her go again – not now that he’d been given a second chance to make this work. His eyes met hers as he said a single word, ”You.”

Kate’s eyes widened in disbelief as he pulled her into his arms, determined to show her in the best way he knew how just how much she meant to him, how much he needed her, how sorry he was that he had ever left her. How much he loved her, had always loved her. He now knew what, if he was being honest with himself, he had always known – that she was the only one for him. Kate knew him better than anyone, she accepted him for what he was and for what he had once been. She wasn’t threatened by his past – she was his past, but he also wanted her to be his present and his future.  He had spent fourteen years trying to forget her and had even tried to convince himself that another woman could take her place in his heart but once he had seen her, had kissed her, had touched her again he knew that was impossible. He now realized why he hadn’t been able to give his heart fully to Laura – because he’d already given it away.

With that thought in mind his lips claimed hers, holding her tight against him, their bodies moulding perfectly together like they’d always done. Kate initially tried to fight him, fight herself, and the overwhelming depth of emotion she was feeling. Could she believe his words? she wondered desperately but then as he kissed her with a desperation she had never witnessed in him before, she knew, as had always been the case, that his actions spoke far louder than words ever could. He ran his hands through her hair as he tore his mouth away from hers just long enough to whisper, his voice choked with emotion, “I want you Katie and only you - forever if you’ll have me. I was such a fool to leave you – can you ever forgive me?”

Kate closed her eyes for a moment – it felt surreal to her, as if the last fourteen years hadn’t happened, as if he had never left her that cold winter’s morning in London so long ago. She had dreamt of this, hoped & prayed he would come back to her for so long, that she hardly dared to believe it was really happening. But as she felt his all too familiar touch and tasted the sweetness of his tender kiss, she knew it was real. She could almost feel her heart mending itself again. And in that moment she decided this was where she needed to be, with him – she had to forget the pain of the past and look to the possibilities of the future. A future with the man who had made her his and his alone all those years ago – the man who had changed her life in so many ways. And with that thought in mind she knew it was not only their future she was thinking of, but the future of their son. A son who needed to know his father…

She opened her eyes and looked into Harry’s and as she caught the glimmer of tears in them she felt herself melt. She reached up and caressed his cheek, wiping away the errant tear that fell down it. “I forgave you a long time ago Harry,’ she murmured, her eyes never leaving his. “I know I don’t deserve a second chance Katie but I’ll do whatever it takes,” he stated as he covered her hand with his. “I remember a young boy telling you years ago when we first made love that he loved you – well I’m telling you now as a man standing before you that I still love you Katie, in fact I never stopped loving you,” he confessed, hoping against hope that she would take him back.

When she hesitated for a moment he felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Was is too late? he thought desperately. Had he hurt her too much for her to trust him again? But when a smile crossed her face he found his fears melting away. “I’ve never stopped loving you either Harry,” she admitted. “I’ve been yours and only yours since the day we first met. No other man has taken your place in my heart – no other man ever could,” she stated sincerely as she brushed a stray lock of wet hair off his face.

With that he hugged her to him, holding her close to his heart, never wanting to let her go again. “Oh Katie,” he murmured as their lips found each other’s again, just as their hearts had done, destiny bringing them back into each other’s lives. After what seemed like an eternity they reluctantly drew apart, a smile crossing both their faces. Harry leant his forehand against Kate’s, still not quite believing his good fortune. She still loved him, she wanted him back. And yet he knew he had hurt her so much.

“I’m so sorry I left you all alone Katie,” he stated softly as he focused his gaze on the ground, his shame & regret overwhelming him.  Kate hesitated for a moment, but only for a moment, knowing the time had come to tell him what he needed to know. What she had waited fourteen years to tell him.

She took a deep breath then gently tilted his chin up so he was facing her. “You didn’t leave me all alone Harry,” she said with a smile. In response to his puzzled look she went and grabbed her purse and pulled a photo out of it and handed it to him. He took it from her and looked at it and did a double take – his own eyes were staring back at him in the face of the young boy in the photo. A young boy with jet black hair, a lock of which was falling over his forehead and a lopsided grin crossing his face. It was like looking at a younger version of himself.

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks as he stared at the photo and then at Kate. He struggled to find his voice. “Katie..is that..? Are we..? Am I..?” Kate smiled gently at him as she nodded. “Yes Harry – that’s our son. You’re a father. I named him Harry, after you. I found out I was pregnant about a month after you left,” she explained as he looked at her dumbfounded,  a host of emotions coursing through him – shock, happiness, excitement, pride, regret, but most of all love. Love for the son he had never known he had and love for his son’s mother -  a love that had created this young boy in the picture he cradled in his hand as preciously as if he were cradling his newborn son in his arms.

“Oh Katie – that is the most wonderful gift you could have ever given me,” he said, his voice choked, as his tears fell, overwhelmed with emotion as he was. “We have a son..I’m a father,” he said out loud, letting it sink in as Kate couldn’t help but smile. It was like a weight off her shoulders – being able to finally tell him. “Yes you are. And it’s a gift we gave each other,” she reminded him as her own tears fell and he gently kissed them away. “Katie you’ve given me so much – your love, your forgiveness, a child – how can I ever repay you?” he murmured, his eyes searching hers. “You don’t have to repay me Harry – just love me,” Kate replied through her tears. “That I can do O’Casey,  that I can do,” he replied with the lopsided grin that she loved crossing his face and a twinkle lighting up his blue eyes as he pulled her into his arms once more, back where she belonged.

“Tell me about our son Katie – what’s he like?” he murmured, still marveling at the fact. Kate smiled then replied, “Well he’s thirteen – he was born September 5th, 1971. He’s smart, funny, charming & cheeky – a lot like his Dad actually.” At that a proud grin crossed Harry’s face. “Oh there’s so much I could tell you Harry and I will, but how about we leave that till later? Right now I think we need to get you out of those wet clothes don’t you think?” she added as she gave him a meaningful look. At that Harry grinned at her as he cast an eye over her, noticing her clothes were also a bit damp. “Yes that’s probably a good idea – sorry Katie I seem to have got you a bit wet too,” he stated as she grinned back at him and cheekily murmured in his ear, “Yes you have.”

“Oh Katie you are a cheeky girl aren’t you?” he chuckled as he cocked an eyebrow at her. ”Must be your influence Harry,” she retorted with a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes as he pretended to look offended. “My influence..? Oh no Katie I think you have that back to front..” he went to argue but Kate pulled him closer to her and said with a laugh, “Will you shut up Harry and kiss me!”. At that he grinned at her and proceeded to do just that.

They kissed leisurely, taking their time, as Kate undid the buttons of his wet shirt and he shrugged it off. She ran her hands over his chest, and his hands began caressing her in kind, the two of them taking their time to remember, to rediscover. As fast and furious as their first ‘reunion’ had been in Kate’s dressing room, this time their journey to their final destination was slow and sweet, both of them remembering how the other liked to be touched. As engrossed in each other as they were they had no idea how they found their way to Kate’s bed until they fell onto it together, the two of them laughing as they did so. As well as their love and their passion, it was all the other little things like their shared sense of humour and their playfulness that made their bond so strong. As well as lovers they were each other’s best friend, and they knew and understood each other intimately, both physically and emotionally.

They didn’t need words to communicate how they were feeling, instead letting every kiss, every caress demonstrate the depth of their emotions. When neither of them could stand anymore Kate pulled Harry down to her, his body covering hers and their eyes met, and to both of them it felt like that moment years ago when they had first been together like that, when he had first made her his. A smile crossed both their faces as the memory came back to both of them. As their bodies joined, Kate reached up to brush a lock of hair off Harry’s forehead and whispered with a smile, “Welcome home.”

 

After making love, Harry enveloped Kate in his arms as she rested her head on his chest, both of them quiet for a while, just enjoying being together again, where they belonged. Harry ran his fingers through her hair and before too long Kate succumbed to sleep, nestling into the familiar warmth of his body. Harry found sleep eluding him though, his thoughts and emotions whirling constantly after the events of the night. Firstly reuniting with Kate had been a dream come true for him. He had gone to her hotel room not knowing if he was going to make a fool of himself – she could have very well turned him out on his ear and he knew he couldn’t have blamed her if she did, after how he’d left her all those years ago. And then her revelation that he hadn’t just left her but also inadvertently their son, had blown him away, and as wonderful as discovering he and Kate had a child was, it also contributed to the sense of guilt and regret he was feeling.

He watched Kate as she slept, thinking back over the years he had spent apart from her and their son. All those wasted years he thought as he shook his head a little ruefully, thinking what a young fool he’d been. He’d wandered around the world looking for a place to truly call home when all the time his home had been in the arms of this woman who had captured his heart so long ago.

His thoughts then turned to their son. Careful not to wake Kate he got out of the bed and went and got the photo of him out of Kate’s purse, grabbing a robe out of the bathroom as he did so. “Harry,” he said his son’s name with a degree of pride as a grin spread across his face as he looked at the photo. The same grin his son had, he reflected – he was certainly a chip off the old block. He couldn’t wait to meet him and get to know him but he was also a bit fearful of how young Harry was going to take the news, finally meeting his absent father. Would he feel towards him like he felt towards his own absent father? he wondered. He ran a hand over his face as he hoped he would be able to make it up to him, to both of them really, and that he would be able to play a part in his son’s life.

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t at first hear Kate stirring. She awoke to find him not in the bed next to her and for an awful moment she felt like it was fourteen years ago – that morning she had awoken to find him gone. Had she dreamt it all? she suddenly panicked. Had she dreamt he’d turned up at her hotel room door, dripping wet, telling her he wanted her, that he still loved her and had never stopped loving her. Had she just dreamt he’d made love to her with such exquisite tenderness it had brought tears to her eyes. It wouldn’t have been the first time she had dreamt they were back together, but it had seemed so real she thought. And then an even worse thought entered her head – maybe it had been real but he had changed his mind and left her again. Fear gripped her heart for a second or two as she called his name, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

“I’m here babe,” his voice reassured her as she felt herself let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She looked around to find him sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, holding something in his hand. Kate got out of the bed, wrapping a blanket around herself, and went to him, a smile crossing her face as she saw what he was looking at. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, needing to feel the familiar warmth of his body to convince her it wasn’t a dream, that she could trust this reality. A reality she never thought she would experience again.

Harry covered one of her hands with his, their fingers intertwining as he leant his head back against her. Even though she’d tried to hide it he’d heard the fear, the desperation in her voice and it tore his heart in two that he had caused her that much pain. “I’m not going anywhere Katie,” he whispered, his voice choked with emotion. “I’m never going to leave you and our son again,” he stated tenderly as he stood and pulled her into his arms. “I know,” Kate replied, trying to swallow the lump in her throat as she nodded against his chest. “Well my heart knows.. I guess my mind has to catch up,” she confessed as her eyes found his.

“Oh Katie..” he sighed, not knowing what else to say. Expressing his deepest feelings through words had never been his strong point but he knew he had to reassure her that he would never hurt her like that again and how sorry he was. Of how much he wanted to make amends for the past and build a future for them and their son – for his family. So instead he showed her through his actions – he gently wiped away a tear that had trickled down her cheek, then planted little kisses on her forehead and her cheeks before finding her lips. He kissed her like his life depended on it, his hands cradling her face with a gentleness and love that warmed her heart. If he had to show her like this every day he would, he decided. “I’m here,” he whispered into her hair as she clung to him. “Yes you are,” Kate replied with a smile, relaxing in his embrace. She knew it was going to take her a while to completely let go of her fear and her pain but she knew that with Harry by her side she could do it..

 

At one point during the night Harry got out of bed and walked, totally naked, to the bathroom. Kate couldn’t help propping herself up on an elbow and admiring the view. “You’ve still got a great ass Harry,” she commented, a cheeky grin crossing her face, still not quite believing they were back together and he was walking around her hotel room with that gorgeous body of his. At that Harry turned to look at her over his shoulder, a matching grin on his face as he wiggled a bit for her benefit which set her off laughing, ”You crazy mick,” as she threw a pillow at him. “Takes one to know one O’Casey,” he retorted with a wink as he easily caught the pillow and tossed it aside.

When he’d finished using the bathroom he came back out as Kate stated with a mischievous gleam in her green eyes, “That view’s not bad either,” her eyes drifting southwards as Harry cocked a devillish eyebrow at her. “Still cheeky as ever Katie,” he remarked with a grin as he came up to the bed then knelt on it and leaning over her kissed her. “You love it,” she replied with a smile as she linked her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. “That I do Katie, that I do,” Harry replied. He then pulled the sheet down a bit that was covering her breasts, cheekily commenting as he did so, “Speaking about great views,” and as his kisses trailed down her body he murmured against her, “Oh I’ve missed these,” as Kate smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “They’ve missed you too,” she replied with a sigh, “As well as the rest of me.”

At that Harry looked up at her and smiled, his blue eyes shining with his love and desire for her. “I know the feeling my love,” he confessed as he lovingly caressed her. “Seems like we have a bit of catching up to do eh?” he whispered as Kate smiled at him and replied, “That we do tiger,” as they were soon lost in each other again…

                                                ***********************************

Harry awoke the next morning to find to his dismay that he was alone in the bed, and as Kate had done during the night he momentarily wondered if it had all been a dream. He sat up and looked around, both a little bleary eyed and a little panicked, but then he spotted her, dressed in a bathrobe, sitting over by the window, looking out lost in thought. The serious, slightly troubled expression on her face worried him a bit and it also reminded him of another morning years ago. They’d had a big fight the night before when he’d turned up late to one of her gigs, then she’d come to apologise which led to a rather steamy ‘session’ in the shower. However in their passion fuelled haste they had forgotten to use protection and Kate had been worried, ironically enough as it turned out, that she might have fallen pregnant as a result. While that turned out to be not the case at that point in time, they had tempted fate a couple of other times as well, the third time being the charm as they say, Harry thought somewhat ruefully to himself as he remembered finding a condom in the pocket of his jeans the morning he’d left her. While he hadn’t thought much of it at the time, he realised now that they had obviously both been too distracted that night as well, resulting in their son Harry Jnr being conceived. With those thoughts in mind, Harry suddenly realized that he hadn’t used a condom any of the times they’d made love last night (and there’d been a few of them!), not to mention their ‘reunion’ in her dressing room. Was she worried about the possible consequences of that again? he thought to himself.

“Katie?” he asked a little uncertainly as he walked over to her. Broken out of her reverie Kate forced a smile onto her face and looked at him. “Morning,” she greeted him as he planted a kiss on her head and she leant into him.  When she didn’t immediately say anything he decided to bite the bullet. “Katie I realise as you may have done we ah.. haven’t used any protection last night or the other day, but I promise you if anything well..happens.. because of that I will be there for you this time,” he rattled off but Kate put a finger to his lips, a small smile crossing her face as she stated, “Harry – it’s ok, I’m on the pill. I went on it as soon as I had Harry Junior – I mean don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love him and wouldn’t change a thing, but I don’t want any more unplanned pregnancies if I can help it,” giving him a meaningful look as she did so, as a somewhat relieved look crossed his face, although he had to admit, now that he knew they had one already, he found the idea of having more children with Kate rather appealing.

That didn’t however explain Kate’s pensive mood though, which left him even more perplexed. “So what’s up then Katie?” he asked gently, as a knot formed in his stomach, wondering if she was having second thoughts about taking him back. Kate paused for a moment, her gaze focused on the ground then she looked up at him and replied, “We need to talk Harry,” as Harry felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

“What about Katie?” he asked worriedly. “If we’re getting back together Harry..” she started as he interjected a little fearfully, “What do you mean if ?”.

“Please Harry just let me finish,” Kate pleaded. “I want to get back together with you so much Harry,” she reassured him.

“Why do I feel like there’s a but coming Katie?” he asked, his eyes searching hers desperately, wondering what the problem was. After the night they had just spent together, the idea of not getting back together seemed incomprehensible to him. “Because there is Harry,” she sighed, hating to see the hurt, confused look in his eyes. “Before we get back together and you become a part of our son’s life, I need to know that you’re not involved in any of your former ‘activities’ shall we say, anymore. Because as much as I love you Harry I can’t risk exposing our son to that kind of life. It’s my job to protect him Harry,” she stated sincerely, hoping he’d understand.

Harry nodded and then he took her hands in his and looked her in the eye. “Katie I promise you I’ve put that all behind me – I’ve trod the straight and narrow for the past three years and I have no intention of going back to that life. And I assure you I would never do anything to put our son in harm’s way – it’s my job to protect him too you know,” he replied seriously as Kate smiled at him. “That’s all I needed to hear Harry,” she replied as she brought her lips to his and kissed him tenderly, the two of them looking forward to building a future together with their son.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Kate spent the rest of the day catching up in more ways than one – talking and laughing together and making love with the same enthusiasm they’d had as teenagers. As day wore into night they ordered some room service for dinner, both of them reluctant to leave the lovely cocoon of Kate’s hotel room.  As they finished their delicious meal Kate laughed, ”Oh I needed that – I was famished,” as Harry nodded in agreement with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

“Oh I hear you Katie,” he replied then added as he cocked an eyebrow at her, “So.. have you recharged your batteries sufficiently?”

At that a smile crossed Kate’s face. “Oh I think so – what did you have in mind tiger?” she asked, although she had a pretty good idea. Harry grinned then said, “Well I ah..noticed a jacuzzi in the bathroom..”

“Oh you did huh?” Kate replied with a matching grin as she leant across the table and kissed him. Harry went to grab the back of her head to pull her closer to him but she skipped out of his reach. “How about you go fill up the tub and I’ll join you in a minute,” she said in reply to his questioning look. “Okay O’Casey  – but no more than a minute eh?” Harry stated with a wink as he went to head into the bathroom. “Just get in there,” Kate laughed as he did as she said.

Not long after Kate heard Harry call from the bathroom, “Katie! The tub’s ready. C’mon I’m getting lonely in here.”

“Okay, okay I’m coming,” she replied with a laugh as Harry quipped cheekily under his breath, “Oh you will be Katie.”

Kate walked into the bathroom to find Harry reclining in the jacuzzi, the water bubbling around him. “Now that does look inviting,” Kate remarked as her eyes travelled over his partially submerged lean body, then with a cheeky grin she dropped the robe she was wearing to the floor, as Harry suddenly sat up straighter in the bath, a matching grin crossing his face as he took in the sight of her standing there totally naked in front of him, his body having the same reaction as it had done when he’d first seen her like that, all those years ago. “I’ll say,” he quipped back as he slicked back his wet hair with one hand and motioned for her to join him in the tub with the other. “Got your attention have I?” Kate laughed with a cheeky wink as she walked over to the tub but stopped when she was just out of arm’s reach of him. “Yes you have O’Casey – now get in here woman and I’ll show you how much,” Harry replied with a meaningful look, starting to get a little frustrated.

Enjoying teasing him a bit, slipping easily back into the playfulness that had always existed between them, Kate flashed him a promising look then turned on her heel, saying “Hold that thought Harry – I’ve just got to grab something,” then walked back out of the bathroom as Harry let out a frustrated sigh and called after her, ”Come on Katie! I know something I’d like to grab!” as Kate called back, “Cheeky!”

A minute or two later she re-entered the bathroom holding a bottle of Irish whiskey and two glasses. “Thought it might be fun to have a drink,” she explained as she poured them both a glass, then added with a devillish gleam in her green eyes as she handed Harry’s glass to him, “I always fancy a bit of Irish in me.” At that Harry cocked an eyebrow at her and a cheeky lopsided grin crossed his face. “I’ll drink to that Katie,” he laughed as he raised his glass then said “Slainte,” as Kate did the same, the two of them clinking their glasses together. “Now will you please get in here,” he added, with an almost pleading look as taking pity on him, and knowing she couldn’t wait any longer either, Kate climbed into the jacuzzi, as Harry made room for her. She sat in front of him, leaning back against his chest as he enveloped her in his arms.

“Now what were you saying about fancying a bit of Irish in you?” Harry quipped cheekily as he moved against her and she felt his rather evident arousal. Kate laughed as she reached up and ran a hand along his cheek replying with fake innocence, “Oh I was talking about the whisky Harry,” as she took a sip.

“Sure you were – I know you better than that O’Casey,” Harry chuckled as he caught her hand in his and kissed it. “That you do Harry,” Kate agreed. “Hmm I certainly do Katie – for instance, I know how you like it when I do this,” he replied, his voice low and husky, as he trailed a long, slender finger down her arm then continued on to one of her breasts. “Oh you got that right Harry,” Kate sighed, enjoying his touch again. She closed her eyes momentarily as she remembered all those nights after he had left, when she had missed his touch so much it was like a physical ache. As he caught one of her ear lobes between his teeth he murmured ,”What are you thinking about Katie?”

She rested her hands on his legs as she lay her head back on one of his shoulders and replied, “Oh just about how much I missed this.” A lopsided grin crossed Harry’s face as his hands continued to wander over her body. “Oh I hear you Katie, I hear you,” he stated as he took a drink of whiskey then rested a hand on her stomach. “I can’t believe you carried our son in there – it’s just amazing,” he whispered, still overwhelmed by that fact. With that Kate covered his hand with one of her own and replied with a warm smile, “Well I did.”

Harry then gently turned her face to his and looking into her eyes said with a mixture of love, pride and regret, “Thankyou my love.” Kate, returning the look, kissed him softly and replied, “You’re welcome.” Harry returned the kiss, both of them enjoying the taste of the whiskey on each other’s lips as their tender kisses eventually gave way to more demanding ones, Harry’s body reacting to Kate as much as her’s was reacting to him. “Ah I’ve got a bit of a situation happening back here Katie,” Harry chuckled in between kisses as Kate replied with a mischievous giggle, ”Oh really? Well we’ll have to see what we can do about that now won’t we?”

“What did you have in mind O’Casey?” Harry retorted as he cocked a devillish eyebrow at her. “Oh I don’t know..,” Kate replied with a cheeky grin as she rolled over in the water and lay on top of him, her hand disappearing beneath the water. “Maybe something like this...,” she added as her hand found him and her lips zeroed in on that point on his neck that she remembered drove him crazy. “Good God woman.. what are you doing to me?” Harry groaned as he threw his head back and Kate’s lips curved into a smile against his neck. ”Exactly what you’re doing to me Harry,” Kate admitted as Harry’s smile mirrored hers. He lovingly brushed her wet hair back off her face as he cupped one of her cheeks in his hand. “You are so beautiful O’Casey, so beautiful,” he whispered as his lips claimed hers again and he pulled her against him, encircling her in his strong arms.

“Harry..” Kate murmured as his hand trailed down her body, instinctively knowing what she wanted. In response she wrapped her legs around his hips, as he slowly joined his body with hers in a motion that felt as natural to the both of them as breathing. As they moved together, urging each other on, Kate could tell that Harry was close to going over the edge, knowing him as well as she did. She was rather surprised then when he suddenly stopped and changed positions, moving her towards one of the jets on the side of the jacuzzi, “Harry? What are you doing..? You were about to..,” she asked with a laugh as he joined his body with her’s again, pressing her closer to the jet as he did so. “Trust me acushla, I think you’re gonna like it. Anyway, ladies first - I am a gentleman after all,” he whispered huskily in her ear as his kisses trailed down her neck coming to rest on her shoulder. “Oh my.. Harry..” Kate moaned with pleasure as the combination of the jet hitting her in a rather sensitive spot and Harry’s movements, as well as his calling her ‘acushla’, which did something to her she couldn’t explain, sent her spiralling to the edge. “That’s it babe.. let go,” Harry urged her, his voice low and sexy as he softly nipped her shoulder.

Kate arched back against him, grabbing his hair as she splintered in ecstasy around him, calling his name as she did so. He held her to him, supporting her in the water, as she eventually came back down to earth, trying to get her breathing back under control. “Harry.. my God.. that was incredible,” she sighed as a satisfied grin crossed her face. “Now Katie a good little Catholic girl like you wouldn’t be taking the Lord’s name in vain would you?” Harry chuckled as he struggled a little to keep himself in check. Kate laughed in reply, “Oh I don’t think I’ve been a good little Catholic girl since the day I met you Harry.”


	5. Chapter 5

After enjoying a delicious breakfast together in Kate’s hotel room on Sunday morning, Kate and Harry also enjoyed another ‘delicious’ session of rediscovering each other. Afterwards they both lay back with matching grins trying to catch their breath. “Oh my God Harry!” Kate laughed as she ran a hand through her hair, thinking to herself, it just keeps getting better and better. And while he had been a good lover when they were young, as a mature man with years of experience under his belt to finesse his ‘skills’ as well as now having the self-control to take his time driving her crazy, he had taken Kate to new heights time and time again since coming back into her life. And she knew the difference between being with Harry and being with any other man was that she was not only sharing her body with him but also her heart and soul. Every touch, every caress showed how much they loved each other, how much they’d always loved each other.

“I know what you mean Katie,” Harry agreed as a lopsided grin crossed his face and he put an arm around her, pulling her close. They were quiet for a minute or two, basking in the afterglow and each other’s company then Harry said, his expression suddenly serious, “As much as I’d love to stay here forever Katie there’s ah.. some things I need to take care of so I can extricate myself from my current life.“

Kate propped herself up on an elbow and looked at him. “You need to talk to her Harry,” she stated matter-of-factly as he nodded. “Yes, yes I do – I owe her an explanation.” Kate then momentarily focused her gaze on the bed, not sure if she wanted to know the answer to her next question, but she knew she had to ask it all the same. “Were you in love with her?”

Harry sighed, running a hand over his face. “I thought I was but once I saw you again Katie I knew what I felt for her didn’t compare to what I felt for you,” he reassured her with a smile as he gently tilted her chin up to face him. “We were..close,” he tried to explain as Kate couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy she felt as she arched an eyebrow at him and asked, “How close?”

“Not that close,” he replied wryly as Kate breathed a sigh of relief. “I mean we kissed a bit from time to time but not much more - we never ah.. crossed that line so to speak”, he added as Kate couldn’t help but looked surprised. “You’re kidding me right? I mean not that I’m unhappy about that but..what the hell is wrong with that woman? She kept her hands off you for what .. three years? I take my hat off to her  - she must have some self control,” Kate said with a laugh as if to prove her point she ran a hand over his chest and Harry grinned a little ruefully at her. “Oh Laura doesn’t really believe in mixing business with pleasure. A few months ago we were in Cannes and she decided it would be best for us to just have a professional relationship,” he explained further then added insightfully, “But really what it came down to I think was, even after three years, she didn’t trust me – not fully anyway.” At that he realized that was another big difference between Kate and Laura – even after he’d hurt her so much by leaving her and inadvertently their son all those years ago, Kate still trusted him enough to take him back and allow him back into their lives, entrusting not only her heart to him but their son’s as well. A trust he had no intention of betraying.

“How do you think she’s going to take the news?” Kate asked as Harry sighed, “I have no idea,”….

 

Meanwhile Laura was in her loft trying to keep busy so she wouldn’t keep thinking about ..him. She’d gone for a run earlier to try and clear her head and convince herself she didn’t care – she had no claim on him after all. But ever since the other day when they had gone to the stadium and Mr Steele had laid eyes on Kate Kelly he had been acting strangely. First of all he’d come out of her dressing room after some time looking almost guilty Laura had thought, although she had no idea why. Then at the party Miles had thrown on Friday night he’d again been very distracted and then after she’d spotted him talking to Kate Kelly he’d disappeared shortly afterwards, without even telling her he was leaving or where he was going. She hadn’t heard from him since – she’d been tempted to call him to check if everything was okay but she didn’t want him to know how much, despite her best efforts, it had affected her. She was surprised therefore when she heard her doorbell ring and his familiar voice. “Laura it’s me. Can I come in?”

She opened the door to find him standing there unshaven and looking rather tired, as if he hadn’t slept much the last couple of days. The expression on his face was puzzling – he looked almost nervous. “Morning Mr Steele – wondered where you’d got to. Is everything okay?” Laura asked, unable to hide the trace of concern in her voice. “Yes, yes everything’s fine Laura but..,” he faltered a bit, not knowing how to tell her he was leaving. “But what?” Laura asked as she showed him in. He hesitated for a moment then looking at her stated seriously, “Laura – we need to talk.”


End file.
